Gone With The Pain
by Alma Hitsugaya
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Neji leave from Sakura and Tenten's words. They become the DarkMoon Blade. No Flames. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Yo. Sakura and Tenten say the wrong words causing Naruto, Neji and Sasuke to leave Konoha.

P.s Sasuke dosen't recieve the curse mark in this story _yet_...

After the Chunin Exams.

* * *

_Naruto's P.o.v_

" Sakura-chan!" I said running towards Sakura.

"What?"Sakura asked.

" Well, I was think if you could eat ramen with me?" I asked.

" You and your boneheaded soul can go get ramen your selves!" Sakura yelled as she punched me. I fell to the ground.

" What the heck was that for?!" I screamed.

" Well, you should know. I would never I mean never in my life eat ramen with you." Sakura said. " Why can't you leave me alone?"

" Fine I will. I'll leave you alone Sakura." I said walking towards my house. When I got to my house, I packed my stuff.

_Sakura's P.o.v_

After Naruto left, I saw Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun!" I said running towards him.

" What?" Sasuke asked.

" I was thinking... Do you think we could hang out." I asked.

" No thank you. I need to get stronger. Not hang out with my friends." Sasuke replied.

" But Sasuke-kun, do you want to be the ultimate scum? Kakashi-sensei said those who leave their friends behind are the ultimate scum." I asked clinging onto him.

" I still have Naruto." Sasuke said removing me from his arm. " You're annoying."

Then he left in the blink of an eye.

_Sasuke's P.o.v_

_I left Sakura in the village._

_Friends? Ultimate scum? Like I care. It's time to leave Konoha._

_I packed my things and went towards the gate._

_Neji's P.o.v_

Tenten and I were sparring when Lee almost kicked me in the face with his dynamic entry.

We all sparred until it was around lunch.

" Tenten, do you want to go eat lunch with me?" I asked.

" THE Neji Hyuga is aking me to eat lunch with him?" Tenten replied.

" Yes." I said.

" Neji, why don't you say something about fate?" Tenten asked.

_Tenten's P.o.v_

_" Neji, why don't you say something about fate?" I asked._

_" It's not my destiny to get involved with you." Neji said._

_" Wha- FORGET IT NEJI HYUGA! WHY DON"T YOU GET YOUR FALSE FATE AND DESTINY CRAP OFF THIS SQUAD!" I screamed._

_" You just asked me to tell-" Neji said._

_" Forget it. Just get out of my sight." I said._

_" Fine." Neji said leaving._

_Neji's P.o.v_

I left for the Hyuga Mansion and packed my stuff. Soon I left for the Konoha gates at night.

_At The Konoha Gates..._

_I saw Naruto and Sasuke at the gates as well. _

_" Sakura punched me when I offered her to eat ramen. On top of that. She told me to leave her alone." Naruto said. He wasn't that happy hyper kid anymore. He became like Sasuke and me._

_" Sakura kept annoying me so I'm leaving so I can be stronger without her annoyance." Sasuke said._

_" Tenten told me to tell her one of fate's crap. I did her favor but then she told me to get out of her sight." I said._

_" How about we leave as a squad." Naruto asked. Sasuke and I agreed. We all left Konoha and into the dark._

_Soon, we all changed. We called ourselves the Darkmoon Blade._

* * *

_So what do you think? No flames. I know that maybe some of them may be out of character._


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. Enjoy. No Flames yo.

* * *

There are 3 figures sitting in a tree. You could only see the shadow. They had hoods over their heads so you couldn't see their faces. Soon, one of them got off of the trees and took off his hood. The other two figures also came down and took off their hoods. It was revealed to be Neji, Naruto and Sasuke.

_Neji's P.o.v_

" Neji, what's wrong." Naruto asked coldly.

" I think someone wants an early death." I replied with the same attitude.

" Perfect. I haven't killed anything for a while." Sasuke said.

" Let's go." I said.

We got to our base to see that they were ninja from Konoha.

" How lucky. They're ninjas from Konoha." Naruto said. " And they fell for all of our traps."

" They're Anbu too." Sasuke said.

" They're all so pathetic like they're skills of a shinobi are." Naruto said coldly.

Soon, Naruto, Sasuke and I reached for our swords and stabbed the ninjas right in the heart. We took their supplies. They had kunais, shurikens, paper bombs, food pills, scrolls and smoke bombs.

" Perfect. Should we bring these ninjas to Konoha?" I asked.

" Sure. It's been a while if I believe. 3 years." Naruto said. We all headed towards Konoha. We trapped the bodies in a scroll.

_At Konoha..._

_Sakura's P.o.v_

Ino and I were carrying papers to the Gate when we saw 3 dropped of the papers and walked towards he figures.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_Naruto's P.o.v_

" That is none of your concern but here." I said coldly giving Sakura the scroll.

" What is this?" Sakura asked.

" That is a scroll." Neji said.

" We go by the name DarkMoon Blade." Sasuke said.

" Let's go." I said. Neji and Sasuke just nodded. We disappeared and went back to our hideout.

_Sakura's P.o.v_

" Sakura, what do you think is in the scroll?" Ino asked.

" I don't know but let's go to Lady Tsunade." I said.

" Okay." Ino said. We headed towards Lady Tsunade's Office.

_At Lady Tsunade's office..._

" Lady Tsunade, I have something to report." I said.

" What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

" We saw 3 mysterious figures and they gave us this scroll." I said.

" What's inside?" Tsunade asked.

" We don't know." Ino said.

" Give it." Tsunade said getting out of her desk. I handed the scroll to her.

As Tsunade opened the scroll, 3 bodies appeared.

" Is that..." Ino said.

" Konoha Anbu." I said.

" How is this possible?! These Anbu got sent on a misson just yeaterday afternoon!" Tsunade said.

" Lady Tsunade, like I said, 3 mysterious fugures gave the scroll to us." Sakura said.

" L-Lady T-Tsunade." One of the Anbu said.

" What is it?!" Tsunade asked turning around to face the almost dead Anbu.

" The ninja's coordinates are somewhere the Land Of Rice Paddies." The Anbu said before he fell unconcious and died forever.

" Sakura Ino!" Tsunade said. " Bring Squads 7,8,10 senseis immediately!"

" Roger!" We said.

Ino and I got the senseis and told them that Lady Tsunade summoned them.

" What did you want Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

" There are 3 mysterious shinobi that killed 3 of our best Anbu. I'm sending all of you to find these 3 mysterious ninjas. Of course this is higher than a S-rank misson." Tsunade said. " And they called themselves the DarkMoon Blade."

" So what do we do after we find them?" Asuma asked.

" Try to get information about them. If you have to, fight them." Tsunade said.

" Roger." The senseis said.

" GO!" Tsunade said.

They all left and heaed towards the Land Of Rice Paddies.

_Asuma's P.o.v_

" Who do you think the 3 mysterious ninjas are?" I asked.

" I don't know but whoever they are, they must be real strong to deafeat 3 of Konoha's best Anbu." Kakashi said.

" Guys, do you think that we should rest for a little before we continue? I mean, it's almost dark. There's only the moon up now." Kurenai asked. (They've been traveling for like 4-5 hours)

" No. We must complete this misson!" Gai said about to take his next step when...

" Wait!" Kakashi yelled. Gai fell on his face instead of taking another step further.

" What is it Kakashi?" I asked.

" Let me check this are." Kakashi replied. Kakashi used his Sharingan.

" There are many traps in this area." Kakashi said.

" Then how come I can't see it?" Kiba asked looking around him.

" They must have put it up incase someone were to steal something from them. Since it's not visible to the naked eye, then someone with a visual justsu can see it." I said.

" You're fast as ever Kakashi." Someone said.

_Sasuke's P.o.v_

" You're fast as ever Kakashi." Naruto said.

The Konoha senseis turned to face Neji, Naruto and I in our hoods.

" Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

" Like I told Sakura and Ino, it's none of your concern." Naruto replied.

" How do you know their names?" Kurenai asked.

" That's none of your concern either." Neji said.

" Who are you?" Asuma asked.

" If you're so interested, why don't you find out." I said.

" Does this ring a bell Kakashi? My dream is to be the hokage." Naruto asked.

" You're Naruto." Kurenai said.

Naruto took off his hood. " I've given up on that crappy dream long ago." Naruto said.

" What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality." I said.

" Sasuke." Kakashi said.

" Bingo." I said as I took off my hood

" Once a failure, always a failure. You can't change that." Neji said.

" Neji." Gai said. Neji took off his hood.

" Naruto... It seems so long that someone called me by that but my name is now Kurogane." Naruto said.

" Naruto, what are you talking about? Then, what's your name Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

" My name isn't Sasuke. It's Kirito." I said.

" Neji?" Kakashi said.

" It's Syaoran not Neji." Neji said. " What did you Konoha Shinobi want anyway?"

" We came to fight!" Gai said.

" Entusiastic as ever I see Gai." Neji said coldly.

" Enough talk! Let's fight!" Gai yelled as he charged at Naruto.

" You'll never understand will you Gai?" Neji asked.

Gai kicked Naruto which brought him flying.

" I got him!" Gai shouted.

" Never underestimate us." I said as I sliced Gai's arm with my sword. But since he used subsitution, he escaped from me slicing his arm off.

" Sasuke, you're strong as your reputation says." Gai said. " But too bad for you that I'm 2 steps ahead of you."

Then, all fo a sudden, Gai fell to the ground.

* * *

Like at the beginning, no flames yo! Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
